La Cabane
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Car quand on a huit ans, on a d'autres préoccupations que les yeux verts d'une petite fille qu'on ne reverra jamais.


Hellooooo !

Blblabla nouvel OS, blablablabla inspiré par _Every Breath _de Boyce Avenue, blablablabla tout J.K Rowling, blablablabla review ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

James posa un genou à terre et cala le pilier de la cabane avec une grosse pierre qu'il venait de ramasser prés du ruisseau. Il vérifia encore la solidité de l'assemblage grossier et fit un dernier nœud avec la vieille ficelle qui retenait la branche formant un toit. Extrêmement satisfait de son travail, le petit garçon de huit ans se releva et épousseta rapidement son pantalon plein de boue. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose.

James sortit le morceau de charbon qu'il avait soigneusement conservé dans sa poche et s'approcha d'une planche de bois, où il traça maladroitement les mots « _Interdit aux filles_ ».

Le garçon sourit. Sa cabane était enfin terminée ! Il en fit le tour encore et encore, admirant son œuvre sous toutes les coutures. James ramassa une petite branche et s'en servit comme d'une baguette magique, imaginant déjà toutes les prouesses qu'il accomplirait plus tard, quand il aurait une vrai baguette à lui tout seul.

Il était en train de combattre hardiment un dragon féroce mais imaginaire quand un toussotement le tira de son aventure. Le garçon lâcha son bout de bois et se trouva nez à nez avec une petite rousse aux joues constellées de tâches de rousseurs. Elle le regardait d'un air un peu hautain, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et lâcha froidement:

_ T'es qui, toi ?

James recula légèrement, puis détailla la nouvelle venue. La fillette n'avait pas plus de sept ou huit ans, soit à peu prés son âge. Ses cheveux d'un roux foncés étaient tressés en deux nattes qui lui retombaient sur les épaules et sa petite robe jaune de petite fille sage était maculée de terre. Ses yeux d'un vert brillants toisaient James et semblaient établir un jugement sévère. Alors, il s'avança d'un pas vers elle et se redressa de toute sa (petite) taille.

_ J'habite à Godric's Hollow (il désigna le petit village de l'autre coté de la rivière) et j'ai huit ans.

Il avait volontairement omis de dire son nom. Même s'il n'avait pas peur d'elle (c'était une _fille ! _Personne n'avait peur des filles), il préférait pour une fois obéir aux recommandations de sa mère.

La petite rousse hocha la tête et lui tendit une main impérieuse.

_ Moi, c'est Lily. Mes parents et ma sœur piquent-niquent là-bas, mais moi je suis venue jouer ici.

J'ai sept ans. Mais mon papa dit que je suis grande pour mon âge.

James haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné, en lui serrant la main. Il vit que Lily, après avoir enlevé sa main de la sienne, se l'essuyait contre sa robe. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa paume et vit qu'elle était maculée de terre. Alors qu'il allait lui demander si elle était moldue, pas gêné pour un sous par la saleté de ses mains, le regard de Lily tomba sur la cabane et elle poussa un petit cri de ravissement.

_ Ouah ! Une cabane !

James bomba le torse en se désignant du doigt, très fier, tandis que Lily s'approchait de la cabane et en faisait le tour.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai faîte tout seul. Je suis très fort, tu sais.

Il passa sous silence les dizaines de fois où elle s'était écroulée et qu'il avait du recommencer. Impressionner Lily semblait très important à James et pour prouver sa force, il souleva un gros caillou pour le jeter dans la rivière. Mais la petite fille ne lui prêtait plus attention et préférait examiner son œuvre sous tous les angles. Elle finit par apercevoir la planche de bois marquée du « _Interdit aux filles _».

Lily se tourna vers James et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

_ Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Le sourire fier du petit garçon retomba et il regarda ses chaussures d'un air gêné. C'est vrai, il avait marqué ça, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. C'était petit, ça ne courrait pas vite, ça criait dés qu'on leur tirait les cheveux. Les filles, ça sent trop bon, ça courre raconter à leurs mères qu'on a inondé la salle de bain et ça ne sait même pas jouer au Quidditch.

James releva les yeux de ses chaussures et croisa le regard de la petite rousse.

Mais Lily, elle, il voulait bien jouer avec elle. Lily n'avait pas l'air du genre à pleurer pour rien, elle.

Et puis, il y avait ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un joli vert, comme celui de ses sorciers en plastiques. James aimait bien les yeux de Lily, parce qu'il avait chaud au cœur quand il les regardait, comme quand sa mère le serrait dans ses bras.

_ Ça, c'est... Euh... Je l'ai trouvé. Alors, comme il me fallait du bois... Tu sais... Pour la cabane...

Les joues de James se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenu et la petite fille s'éloigna légèrement de la cabane, donnant des coups de pieds dans les feuilles mortes.

_ Alors, ta cabane, elle n'est pas interdite aux filles ?

_ Non, déclara catégoriquement le petit garçon, sans cesser de rougir.

_ Chouette ! Parce que tu sais, elle est vraiment très jolie.

Lily s'approcha de James et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_ On fait la course jusqu'au grand arbre, là bas ? Fit-elle en désignant un grand chêne, à environ deux cent mètres de là.

Le garçon hocha la tête en retrouvant la parole. Faire la course avec une fille ? Trop facile.

_ Je suis le champion de la course. C'est papa qui me le dit tout le temps.

_ Moi aussi je suis rapide, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger en frottant ses genoux recouverts de poussière.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Les deux enfants partirent en courant sur les feuilles mortes jusqu'au grand arbre. James gagna, évidemment, car Lily s'était arrêtée en chemin pour ramasser une fleur, beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux de petite fille qu'une vulgaire course.

Quand le petit garçon eu fini de relater sa victoire de toutes les manières possibles, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour patauger dans la rivière. Lily riait aux éclats en relevant le bas de sa petite robe tandis que James l'éclaboussait.

Ils jouèrent encore ensembles pendant une heure, avant que Lily ne fusse obligée de partir. Les deux enfants se dire maladroitement au revoir, et James repartit rapidement chez lui.

Le soir, en jouant avec ses sorciers en plastiques, avant de se coucher, il se rappela des yeux verts de Lily qui lui faisaient tant chaud au cœur. Le petit garçon se demanda s'il les reverrait un jour.

Le lendemain, il avait déjà oublié Lily.

Car quand on a huit ans, on a d'autres préoccupations que les yeux verts d'une petite fille qu'on ne reverra jamais.


End file.
